The Mysterious Outcasts OLD VERSION
by STAR ANGEL GAZER
Summary: Lord Talpa is back with a mischivious plan, read and find out this tale about him coming back and two girls that are wanted for prizes. R/R please Discontinued...
1. Prologue

The Mysterious Outcasts  
  
Prologue  
  
By Kiela Stargaze  
  
A girl with soft black hair wandered through the dark night. She had chills up her spine, for she couldn't put the feeling aside that something was after her, something not good. The young girl, no older than sixteen, let out a sigh as she went toward the railing of the bridge. Images of unfamiliar visions appeared in her mind as she closed her eyes and let herself into a deep state.  
  
"Why," she whispered only to herself, "Why do these images keep appearing? I don't understand what you mean by find them and you will know your sanctuary? Please." She quickly opened her eyes as she felt a powerful aura penetrating through the waters down below. She gasped as she quickly ran back to her car and drove off silently in the mist of darkness.  
  
A girl looked out the window of the airplane. She heavily sighed as she put her hand on her face. What is wrong with me? Why can't I get any sleep? I guess that I am nervous about going and staying with my penpal. I wonder what she is like? Ah, I better get some rest before we land. Then I can think of what she is like. The girl fell asleep.  
  
She was standing on a hilltop, dressed in old foreign clothes, watching a battle play itself out between good and evil. The girl thought that it looked familiar, but could not remember where she had seen it before. There were demons of all kinds battling what seemed to be mortals and other creatures, which seemed to have good auras. The girl saw many slain bodies covering the blood stained land that was once a beautiful and prosperous grassy plain.  
  
"Miss, wake up please." Said the attendant, "The airplane is about to land. Fasten your seatbelt and get ready to land."  
  
The girl nodded and buckled up. She pondered on the dream but it slipped out her mind as she saw the clouds become golden with sunlight. She looked at her watch and saw that it was around 6:29 in the morning. She sighed again as she watched the vast road as the airplane finally hit solid ground. 


	2. Chapter 1 New Home

The Mysterious Outcasts  
  
Chapter 1 - New Home  
  
By Kiela Stargaze  
  
She walked down the airplane's staircase and then walked outside the gate, seeing if her name was up on any sign. She finally found her name and walked up to the girl with soft black hair and blue eyes. The black headed girl smiled at the newcomer.  
  
"Konnichiwa, my name is Ja'Dee." she said in a polite tone in English. "You must be Renée. Nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Hai, nice to meet you too." Renée said as she went look for her bags. She didn't bring much with her, only some clothes for the three months she was supposed to stay. Ja'Dee took a bag too.  
  
"I take it you know Japanese? Am I right?" Ja'Dee asked as she walked toward her car.  
  
"Yes, I've taken some classes before and I've looked up many things on Japan. To tell you the truth, I just think it is absolutely cool to come here." Renée said as she got into the baby blue convertible. "How about you? Do you ever think of going to America?"  
  
"I've thought about going, but I am not prepared to go." Ja'Dee laughed, a little embarrassed. "You know, money doesn't grow on trees."  
  
"Yes, I know. Miss Raye, our instructor at the St. Martin's Orphanage, was very tight with money." Renée had a hint of sadness as they drove down the neighboring community of Toyama.  
  
"So you don't have any parents?"  
  
Renée slowly nodded.  
  
"They died when I was about four. I don't think I can even remember their faces." Renée's eyes became dark with memory on that fatal day she remembered all too clearly, but never told anyone, because the lack of believing herself.  
  
"To make you feel better, I don't have any parents, but I do own a small apartment in the suburbs of Toyama. It is a nice neighborhood and the people are fantastic." Ja'Dee said, trying to make Renée feel better. "I work at a restaurant in the city, so if you want to get a job, it is opened for anyone who wants it. It pays good money also."  
  
"How much?" asked Renée as they turned down the street.  
  
"Oh, I'd say a about a good amount, about 7.50 an hour." Ja'Dee smiled at her new friend. Renée smiled back.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," chuckled sinisterly a dark force. "They don't even understand what amazing powers they have locked inside of them. I may be able to show them the true nature of their selves. Lady Sigonia, come forth!"  
  
An amazing power filtered the air as a lady appeared in front of the master sitting in the throne. She had dark hair with dark eyes that lit green. She wore an old Japanese Style Kimono. Embroideries adorned the darkish maroon colored robe. Her hair lain across her back to her shin. She bowed respectively toward the man who was covered in darkness. Only dimly lit candles rose light into the room, that even had an eerie cast about itself. Everything was pure evil in the throne room and Sigonia felt that it was just right, since she had been living in the dynasty her entire life.  
  
"You wanted me for something, my master?" asked Sigonia, ever so lightly moving.  
  
"Yes, when the time comes, capture these two mortals and bring them back to the dynasty, unharmed." Said the master.  
  
"Yes master, on the forenight it shall be done." She said as she bowed again and slowly began to back away and turned and walked ever so slightly faster. The master's eyes were transfixed on the mysterious girl's back. She's hiding something. Thought the master as the candles flickered once, then twice, finally ending their escapades on trying to stay lit.  
  
The two girls finally got to the apartment Ja'Dee owned. They got out of the car and walked toward the door of the house. Ja'Dee took out her key and turned the doorknob after it was unlocked. The door squeaked open slightly and they walked into the nice smelling apartment. Renée was awed by how clean it was. It was so clean, you could see your reflection on the walls.  
  
"Wow, you've got a nice apartment." Renée gawked at everything as she walked upstairs, following Ja'Dee to her future bedroom.  
  
"And this is where you will be sleeping for the remaining three months." Said Ja'Dee with a smirk. The room was fixed up nicely, with a double bed covered with a flowery bed spreads. The dresser was a nice oak color as it matched the color of the walls. The carpet was a teal color and very clean. She also had twin balcony doors to match with flowery spring looking tapestries "Come on, we'll get you settled later, right now I want you to follow me to the kitchen and we are going to be cooking up a storm, or I will in a manner of speaking." They both laughed and went downstairs. 


	3. Chapter 2 Dreams of Old

The Mysterious Outcasts  
  
Chapter 2 - Dreams of Old  
  
by Kiela Stargaze  
  
She walked upon the ruins of the old battlefield, aligned with mutated bodies of freshly dead warriors and mortals. So many perished, trying to keep the demon from entering this world. Houses were burnt to the ground, little children's bodies were decapitated of their heads and women of priority trashed aside along with their children. Men of honor lay upon the blood stained grass, where they gave their last breath and dying wish, a dying wish that could only be won by a great man. She ran, gagging at the sight of people hung and the destroyed village her home, her beautiful home. Tears flooded down her face as she ran into the Black Forest of Tada, the forest where no mortal has been seen alive again once they pass through the territory. She ran and ran, never stopping until a tree branch tripped her. She fell flat on the ground and let out a cry as she fell into deep quick sand.  
  
"Help!" she screamed as she was struggling to get out. Oh nobody is going to hear me. She thought to herself, but to her surprise, someone did hear her.  
  
"Hang on, here, grab onto this." Said a man's voice. She grabbed onto the rope like vine and was pulled up toward the figure silhouetted in the golden sun. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up close to his face. She finally could see whom the mysterious figure that just saved her life. He had intense golden beautiful blue eyes, jet-black hair and well- toned skin. He was wearing the Ancient Japanese Samurai clothes. She was stunned for a mere moment until he released her from his tight hold.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir." Said she. "Whom is the wise and brave warrior who saved me so that I may give him my gratitude and appreciation towards him."  
  
He eyed her curiously, then smiled. She blushed abit as he looked at her with friendly eyes. "I, milady, am known as Hariel Sanada, Lord of Wildfire." He bowed slightly, taking her hand into his and kissing it.  
  
"You have a noble spirit of a good sir."  
  
"And how, milady, do you find I am a noble man? I might be a bandit, or a thief here to take your jewels or your life." He smirked.  
  
"Best I know that a bandit nor a thief would care if I would have died in the quick sand. Thank you, Lord Hariel."  
  
"You are quite welcome, milady, but I have not yet received a kind gesture of your name? I, as you requested, have given you my name. Pledge your name and let it serve upon me of a good deed I have done today." Hariel took milady's hand.  
  
"I am Lady Kiniona Hasho of Waterfalls. Pleasure to meet you Lord Hariel."  
  
"What a beautiful name for a beauty of such." Said Hariel. He brought his hands up to her cheeks and caressed them. "And such beauty I wish I had. What village do you hither from?"  
  
"The Dragon Village. Talpa attacked my home without warning and killed anyone who stood in his way. The warlords were vaguely killing us off just too spite the Ancient who has tried his best to keep that tyrant locked up. But even the Ancient cannot defeat an evil as such."  
  
Hariel was astonished that such a woman could escape from that tyrant's powerful warlords. His hand came down to his side as he stopped caressing Kiniona's cheek. She looked up and was surprised to see the cold hard look upon Hariel's face.  
  
"What is it? Do you know of someone who could defeat this evil Hariel? Or are you one of the soldiers that serve Talpa unbidingly."  
  
Hariel looked coldly at her. "No, I do not serve him and yes I do know of who could save all humanity."  
  
"Who."  
  
"Me."  
  
"You?" Kiniona asked, sitting on a rock, "how would it be possible for you to defeat them if any other mortals could not."  
  
Hariel smiled and sat beside her. "I know for a fact because I am a Yoroiden Trooper." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"You are one of them?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said lightly. "I am." He looked her in the eye as he said that and she believed him and in him. She felt something flutter in her heart as it skipped a beat and her stomach churned something surprisingly odd. Was this how love at first sight was? She asked herself.  
  
"Well, noble sir, I hope you have the power to vanquish this evil." She said as she moved her hand into a fist and on his heart. "In here, and in here." She pointed to his mind last.  
  
He took her hand and lightly kissed her fingertips.  
  
"Why do you not come with me to my home village to keep yourself safe."  
  
"I cannot." Kiniona said, "I must deliver a message to the Ancient that I am the only sole survivor from the Dragon Clan and there I must take upon my destiny, which I am not sure of what it is."  
  
"Then I shall attend your journey." Hariel said.  
  
"You mustn't, for it is I who should do it alone and alone I shall go. Now, I must thank you again, Lord Hariel, for you saved my life once, and what is my dept to you shall be."  
  
"This is how you may repay your dept." She gasped as he brought his lips upon hers, taking her in a deep surprise. He coaxed her mouth to open and she did as she was asked and he took her full in the mouth. She kissed back, making it more passionate. It was quite a long time before they moved apart to, breathing hard. They looked into each other's eyes and held each other for a small moment, then let go.  
  
"Then I guess my dept is repaid." Kiniona whispered she got up, smiling.  
  
"Not really." Said Hariel as he was alerted about something. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"What is it?" asked Kiniona.  
  
"Shh, dynasty warriors." He whispered as he grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest. Hariel covered her mouth and dragged her toward the forest's trees. She gasped a little, unsure of what he might do. She heard battle cries and yells and horse hooves beating upon the ground. In an instant, the whole forest pathway was crushed with dynasty warriors and warlords. Kiniona could only watch in horror as they dragged the leader of the Dragon clan behind them of Anubis's carriage. Tears freely fell down her cheeks, onto Hariel's hand that covered her mouth. He finally let go when he felt safer. He looked at the path where they were going.  
  
"They are going south, to Shikoku Village. We need to head North to my Village, Kobe."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." Hariel smiled upon Kiniona and wiped away her tears, kissing them away. "You still need to repay me." He said in a sultry voice, making her body shiver as if it were cold.  
  
"And how is that?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"You'll see." He whispered in her ear, making her shudder lightly.  
  
They walked for days until they came upon a small beautiful village. Hariel and Kiniona made their way toward a market in townsquare. They walked into an alley way and went up the stone stairs toward the hotel rooms, (weren't called hotels back then, but I don't know what they were called.) Kiniona saw there were four more guys and four girls sitting and talking around a big table. Hariel greeted them in a friendly manner and sat beside the blonde haired girl. Hariel nodded to Kiniona to sit down so that he may greet her to his fellow comrades.  
  
"Who is this lovely lady of yours now Hariel?" asked the big buff guy.  
  
"This is Lady Kiniona Hasho of Waterfalls from the Village Dragon." He announced.  
  
"Aw, so you got yourself a princess this time! Oh ho!" said the blue haired one.  
  
Hariel looked upon Kiniona and had a surprised looked upon his face. "You never said you were the princess of Dragons." He said sternly. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have made sure not to kiss you and made sure your safety to go to the Ancient." he got up angrily and stormed off toward his room, which was upstairs. All the guys were wondering what had happened and looked as Kiniona walked toward the room, but a soft hand told her not to go while he was mad. Kiniona looked toward the dirty blonde haired girl.  
  
"Please, whatever you do, do not go up there when he is mad. He has a temper that flares and you do not want to mess with him when he is angry." Said the girl. "By the way, my name is Eyana, this is Touma, Shin, Shu, Seiji, Rheili, Annarose, and Belle."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, everyone"  
  
"Same here." Said everyone, who was practically drunk. Kiniona looked up and sighed for she knew what she must do, confess to him that she loves him, even though they've only known each other for more than four days.  
  
Hariel was on his bed, looking toward the ceiling, thinking. "What am I to do? I've fallen for the princess and I've only met her a few days ago. I can't fall in love with her; I'm no prince. And I am not made for relationships."  
  
"You are to do nothing but follow your own heart." Said a voice that startled him. He sat up and gasped, for Kiniona was in his room, with only a sheer sheet on, showing an outline of her curvy body.  
  
"Lady Kiniona, please, by the Ancients, you aren't suppose to be in here. I'm not suppose to see you like that." He couldn't bring himself to turn away.  
  
"Hariel, if it were up to the Ancients to decide our fate, this is how they'd want it to be." Said Kiniona. "Please Hariel, I love you with all my heart."  
  
"Please do not say that." Hariel pleaded, still not looking away, "Please, Kiniona, if we...if I...we could..." he couldn't get the words out.  
  
"If we what? Make love? I know that prophecy and I don't believe in it. I believe in love and faith and this is what we must do. It is our destiny to be lovers and share each other's bodies." Kiniona said. Hariel turned away, walking toward the balcony doors.  
  
"And what would it prove to lose your Chaste with me? Will it prove that you are immoral."  
  
"No, it won't because I've come to realize that you are the one for me." She said, "I don't need any prince as you say to make me whole. Sure, I am a princess, but that had nothing to do with purist love."  
  
"Stop saying that. Purist love! You know that I cannot love! You may see it in my eyes. Lust is all I have contact with! So Princess! Leave!"  
  
"I won't walk out on this! I can't! You are my destiny! You are my future! My whole! Can't you see that! I love you Hariel! You are just so pigheaded to realize that I am your whole world right now! I can even see your love for me on the brink of you eyes!" tears flew freely from her eyes as she whimpered. "Can't you see! My whole life, I've been waiting for someone to make me feel like I am worth a while when I kiss someone and you've brought that life in me." She sniffed as she fell to her knees. "Please don't leave me in the cold like I hear you did to many others! Don't walk away from my life?" she pleaded. Hariel had tears in his eyes. Never in his life had he ever saw a determined woman pronouncing her love to a man she'd barely known. She was right; he did leave many others from the cold because he just couldn't. He turned to her and his heart dropped, seeing the woman he loved more than life itself. He walked up to her, took her in his arms and hugged her, kissing her passionately. The sheer sheet fell, showing her bare body. They fell to the ground and that was it; they were now united lovers.  
  
Ja'Dee woke up with a sweat. Jeez what a dream. It was fine the first half, but after that, it got more into too much detail. Ja'Dee got out of bed and went toward the mirror. She looked exactly like the woman in the dreams with this dude name Hariel.  
  
"What was this dream telling me? That guy looked so much like some one I know." asked Ja'Dee to no one in particular. She put her robe on and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. 


	4. Chapter 3 A Wierd Coincidence

The Mysterious Outcasts  
  
Chapter 3 - A Weird Coincidence  
  
By Kiela Stargaze  
  
A black haired boy woke with a start, beads of sweat rolling down his face. The lovely moon was covered by small cascading puffs of clouds. His figure silhouetted amidst the moon. He turned on the lamp and took the covers off of him. What an embarrassing, yet familiar dream! He thought as he got out of bed and tried putting his mind on other things than that dream. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't keep his mind off of that woman, that woman who portrayed herself so well. He walked out of the room, only with his sweat pants. He saw that it was around 6:00 in the morning as he walked down the stairs and into the dining room. He smelt the aroma of bacon and eggs. He walked in the kitchen to see a boy with auburn hair and sea blue eyes. His back was facing the black haired boy as he was cooking breakfast. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and green shirt.  
  
"Hey Cye, what're you doing?" asked the black haired boy, startling the auburn haired boy.  
  
"Oh hi Ryo, I'm just cooking breakfast," answered Cye cheerfully as he went to the fridge and took out some orange juice and milk. "What would you like to eat? There is bacon, eggs, and your favorite, strawberry pancakes."  
  
"Ooh, I think I'll have the strawberry pancakes."  
  
Cye nodded and got a plate out of the cabinet above the stove. He put about three pancakes upon the plate and poured orange juice in a glass. He handed it to Ryo. Ryo then poured some syrup upon it.  
  
"Thank you Cye." Ryo said as he went into the den. At that very moment, Sage came into the den, along with Mia.  
  
"Hey guys, how are you doing?" asked Mia as she got herself some bacon and eggs and milk from Cye. She went sit down next to Ryo.  
  
"Fine, and you? Did you sleep well?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Yeah, matter of fact, really good. I had a funny dream." Mia answered.  
  
"And what it that?" asked Sage.  
  
"Well, Kento was in it and he was eating, naturally for him, then he was doing the macarena with food."  
  
The guys busted out laughing just as Kento ran down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen. They heard a big boom, thud, and yell echo throughout the house. Kento came running out of the kitchen with his hands on his head.  
  
"OW,"  
  
"Serves you right for coming into the kitchen while I'm cooking. Why can't you wait patiently like the others! Sheesh, sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with a pig like you."  
  
Kento made a hurt face and tears came to his eyes like a child. "But Cye."  
  
"No buts Kento, now if you come into the kitchen again, then I'll give you the slow burn."  
  
Kento groaned for he knew that Cye would never talk to him again for the next five days. Ryo and Sage snickered at the tears forming at the brim of his eyes. Kento growled at the two guys laughing at him. He was about to attack the two when...  
  
"Hold it Kento, isn't it your turn to wake up sleepyhead?" asked Mia, trying to calm him down. Kento thought for a moment.  
  
"No, I think it's Ryo's turn to get Rowen up."  
  
"Just go Kento, no use in arguing cuz I've already woken him up twice this week. It's your turn buddy." Ryo retorted. Kento did nothing but complain the while he went upstairs. All of a sudden, they heard a big crash coming from upstairs.  
  
"KENTO! YOU BIG OX! GET BACK OVER HERE, YOU BIG FAT BAKA!" Rowen ran after Kento down the stairs. Kento ran into the den along with Rowen close on his heels. Cye came out of the kitchen just in time to get run over by Kento. The pancakes Cye was carrying splattered everywhere and on top of his head. He gave a frustrated growl as he stood up really fast. Kento gasped and kept repeating sorry.  
  
"KENTO! THAT'S IT! SLOW BURN FOR YOU!" Cye yelled and stormed off to make a new batch of pancakes. "I can't believe that fat cow. All he does is cause trouble!" Cye grumbled to himself as he mixed the newly pancake mix. The day went on as the sun was in the middle of the sky, saying it was noon.  
  
Mia was working on new files of her schoolwork when the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi, Cye speaking."  
  
"Yes, is Mia there?" asked a woman's voice.  
  
"Yes, hold on. Mia! Telephone!" yelled Cye from the den.  
  
"Alright, I got it!" yelled Mia as she picked up the cordless phone by herside. "Mia speaking?"  
  
"Hey, Mia, this is Briana Comings of Shinsha University. I have some old files from your grandpa's study room. We were cleaning it and we thought you would like this data?"  
  
"Oh yes, Miss Comings. When should I go pick it up?"  
  
"This afternoon, if it's not too much of a rush for you. Say one o'clock,"  
  
"You can count on it." said Mia. They exchanged a few words more then hung up. Cye came up to the study and brought a mug of hot cocoa for her, since it was a snowy day.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?" asked Cye curiously.  
  
"Oh, that was just a colleague my grandfather use to work with. She found some data files on disks for me to look at." Mia answered. "I'm suppose to go pick them up around one. Wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Hey, I'd like to go." Said Kento. "I need to give my application anyway."  
  
"You mean you haven't already?" asked Mia. Kento nodded no.  
  
"Just like that bonehead." Muttered Cye under his breath.  
  
"What did you just say Cye?" asked Mia.  
  
"Nuthin important." Answered Cye. Mia just shrugged as she walked downstairs to get ready. Cye walked out, not even noting Kento following behind him.  
  
An Hour Later...  
  
"See you later guys. I'm gonna go to Shinsha University to pick up something along with Cye and Kento. Any others want to come?" asked Mia.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to come, Mia," said Ryo as he walked out of the living room.  
  
"Alright. Bye Sage and Rowen."  
  
"Bye guys." Sage and Rowen shouted from their room.  
  
Renée got dressed and walked into the kitchen to cook breakfast. She already saw that Ja'Dee beat her to the punch. She saw that the black haired girl was cooking something other than pancakes. Ja'Dee turned around and grinned.  
  
"Hey girl, how did you sleep." Ja'Dee asked as she put some more rice in the pan.  
  
"Like a baby. That jet lag really had me sleeping a long time. How long have I been out?" asked Renée as she got a plate of rice and noodles from Ja'Dee. Ja'Dee wondered a bit.  
  
"Hmm, let's see, you passed out around probably one in the afternoon yesterday when we got to the apartment and after I cooked us some dinner. Um, and it is around one O'clock in the afternoon now, so I'd say twelve hours."  
  
Renée's eyes got big. "That long huh. That explains why you're cooking dinner." They giggled some. "I'm suppose to meet with someone at Shinsha University today." Said Renée.  
  
"What time?" Ja'Dee asked as she brought her a plate with her to sit at the table.  
  
"Around one fifteen."  
  
"Well, we better hurry up if we want to make it on time."  
  
They ate in silence after that and they finally went into Ja'Dee's car and went to Shinsha. They made it just in time, because it was one ten. They walked into the University and were greeted by a red headed woman.  
  
"Hello, what are you here for?" asked the red headed woman.  
  
"We're here to see a Miss Briana Comings. I'm Renée Carter."  
  
"Ah yes, Miss Carter, follow me please." Said the red headed woman.  
  
They followed her down a narrow hall and she opened up a door that said Briana Comings.  
  
"Miss Briana. Some visitors, Renée Carter and friend."  
  
"Ah yes, so nice to finally meet you in person," said Miss Briana. "Have a seat." They sat down in the cozy chairs and started talking. "Your Orphanage instructors, Miss Fiona Raye and Mr. Caris Fotna tells me that you want to enroll into Shinsha. How delightful.  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
Miss Briana and Renée started talking and then finally what seemed eternity they finished.  
  
"Thanks girls, see you later."  
  
"Bye Miss Briana."  
  
"So you are going to becoming to this college next year. Wow. Your only 16 and you are entering college."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call it entering yet. It's for a grade to pick out a college in twelfth grade next year. I'm just getting ahead of everyone else."  
  
"Pfft, you'd never see me do tha-a-at Ahh!" Ja'Dee was talking and walking backwards when she fell over someone.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going!" said a boy's voice. Ja'Dee quickly got up and helped the boy up. When he came eye to eye with her, they both gasped.  
  
"You!" said Ryo and Ja'Dee at the same time.  
  
"You who?" asked Kento. "Oh, hey Ja'Dee."  
  
Ja'Dee looked toward Kento and saw the familiar face. "Oh, hi Kento. Who are you with?" she asked, looking at the black haired guy.  
  
"This is Ryo and the two coming about is Cye and Mia."  
  
"Ryo? Oh, so he wouldn't be that boy in..."  
  
"Boy in what?" asked Mia.  
  
"Nuthin, so you are the famous Mia Koji I've been hearing about?" asked Ja'Dee still holding on to the boy's hand.  
  
"Yes. I am." Mia smiled.  
  
"What a strange coincidence." Said Renée, "but it feels as though I've seen you before?"  
  
"Well, not that I recall, unless you were one of Sage's girlfriends." Said Kento with a sly smile.  
  
"No, I just arrived here yesterday from America." Renée said. "By the way, my name is Renée."  
  
Everybody shook hands and talked a bit, then Mia invited the two girls to go home with her and the guys to eat dinner to get acquainted. They accepted the invitation and went about their business. Ja'Dee and Ryo could not stop thinking of how much they looked like the people they saw in their dreams... 


	5. Chapter 4 Dinner Plans Gone Wrong

The Mysterious Outcasts Chapter 4 - Dinner Plans Gone Wrong By Kiela Stargaze  
  
That following evening, Ja'Dee and Renée followed Mia's Jeep to her house for dinner. For some odd reason, Ja'Dee had the feeling that she had met those people before. She knew Kento from his mother's restaurant, but the other three, she still had the gut feeling that she'd met them somewhere or some time ago. Maybe once upon a dream.  
  
Renée was having the same idea of what Ja'Dee was pondering on. I have seen them before, but, where? How do I know who they are? She thought to herself as the land became a blur. Mia lived someway out of the city limits. Renée and Ja'Dee's pondering came to a halt when they looked at the house that lay before them. They sat there in awe in Ja'Dee's convertible when they saw a large mansion settled in with trees of beauty.  
  
They got out of the car when Mia and the three guys got out of the Jeep. "Wow, Mia, this place is beautiful," commented Renée, "and big."  
  
Ja'Dee nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it sure is."  
  
"Thank you, well, it is big, but it is certainly home." Mia said smiling as she went up to the door. "Ohm, Ryo, did you remember to feed White Blaze this morning and to lock him up in your room?"  
  
"Heh, yep don't you remember me pulling on the bag of cat nip because he wouldn't let go and the catnip bag busted, causing it to rain catnip." Ryo explained, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Mia made a face, "No, but did you clean it up?"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
Renée and Ja'Dee giggled, "So you have a house cat?" Ja'Dee asked.  
  
Ryo, Cye, Mia, and Kento all made a funny face, "Uh, well, I would say a big, big house cat." Ryo chuckled nervously.  
  
"Y-you mean you have one of those big cat's, like a tiger, wildcat, etc."  
  
"A tiger. His name's White Blaze and he wouldn't hurt anybody, unless you are from the dy-oof!" Cye elbowed Kento in the ribs before he could finish.  
  
"He means if you have bad intentions, which for you probably don't." Cye laughed nervously as he glared at Kento, who was rubbing his aching ribs. The girls were looking at them with complete blank expressions.  
  
"Heh, let's go inside." Mia said, glaring at the three guys as they blushed with embarrassment and shame. Mia rolled her eyes as she sighed and led the girls into the huge mansion. It was a lovely home indeed and spacious.  
  
"Very nice house Mia." Renée commented as she looked around.  
  
"Thank you, you see, it is really hard having five guys living with you and not cleaning up that much after themselves." She narrowed her eyes upon Kento who shrugged innocently.  
  
"Sorry Mia, but I can't help it."  
  
"OH whatever. Kento go get Sage and Rowen for dinner. Thank the heavens that we ordered out or we would have to wait three hours before the food is done." Mia said, sighing exhaustedly.  
  
"You ordered out?" Renée asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, it that all right with you?"  
  
"Fine, it's just that, I never saw someone order so much food before." Renée said, blushing a little.  
  
"Well, it's actually because Kento likes to eat a lot, am I right Mia." smirked Ja'Dee.  
  
"Uh huh." Mia closed her eyes shaking her head and sighed as she put the food out and heard a yell.  
  
"WAAAAHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!" yelled Kento as he slid down the bar of the stairs onto Ryo in the process. Rowen and Sage came down the stairs to see Ryo's legs kicking from under Kento's big butt.  
  
"KENTO GET YOUR FRICKIN BIG BUTT OFF OF ME BEFORE I USE PRYO ON YOUR BUTT!" Ryo's yell was muffled, but Kento didn't think twice at what Ryo was saying and hurriedly got up. Ryo got up with a not so happy look. Rowen and Sage couldn't contain their laughter anymore and busted out hysterically. It was a rarity to see Sage laugh, since his demure attitude got the best of him. He always had a solemn look on his face, but after seeing Ryo and Kento in that position, he busted out laughing like it wasn't nice. Ryo's face got red deeper than his armor with anger.  
  
"Ryo, calm down," Mia suggested to the food. "The food is already put out and it is getting cold."  
  
Ryo growled then stomped to his seat, where Ja'Dee and Renée were watching the whole scene and not wanting to bust out laughing.  
  
They contained their laughter as all the guys sat down at the table, chuckling about what happened. Ja'Dee then had a strange feeling, coming from the five guys all surrounding Renée and her. Ja'Dee looked mainly at Ryo, she had seen him in her dream, yet it wasn't the same guy from her dream. His name was Hariel, and the girl that looked like her was Kiniona.  
  
"Ja'Dee? Are you all right?" asked Mia concernedly, making the guys and Renée turn their attention to her.  
  
"Uh, yeah, just thinking." She laughed as she saw Ryo's eyes turn to her, with a look she'd never seen before in her entire life. Mia looked at Ja'Dee with interesting eyes and then back at Ryo. Rowen caught this look from Mia. 'Oh great, she gonna try and get those two together like she did for me when Irien told Mia she thought I was cute.' Rowen groaned inwardly, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Soooo," Mia said, enthusiastically, "Ja'Dee, what do you do in your spare time."  
  
"I like to cook,"  
  
"Oooh, really!"  
  
"Uh, oh?" Rowen groaned,  
  
"Uh oh what?" Renée asked him, blushing when he looked at her with interesting eyes.  
  
"She shouldn't have said the cooking part. Because Kento likes when people cook."  
  
"Oops," Ja'Dee muttered. "Anyway, as I was saying. I like to cook, clean, and read interesting books, like action, and cool super heroes. I also love Anime, especially Gundam Wing."  
  
"You too!" Kento stated. "Man, since you worked at my mom's restaurant, I didn't think you were that interesting." Everyone looked at him, staring big eyed at him. "What?"  
  
"Kento, you've just insulted our guest." Mia fussed, embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry about that Mia, I know what a big doofus he is. Try working with him."  
  
"Try sleeping and living in the same room and house with him. You will think twice of even working with him again." Cye gave advice. "He snores louder than a train."  
  
"HEY! You are all ganging up on me!" Kento pouted.  
  
"But it is the truth." Ja'Dee said, making Kento feel really bad. "We're just playin with you Ken-san." Laughed Ja'Dee.  
  
"Really." Kento said,  
  
Ja'Dee nodded, "Right I am."  
  
"Oh yeah, well Miss Bossy, how about you. You are the hardest to work with because you like to boss people around. Clean, clean, clean is how you like everything. I bet that if your parents were still alive then you probably kill them more with all your cleanliness."  
  
"KENTO, YOU BIG JERK! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! THAT WAS WRONG, REALLY WRONG! I HATE YOU! YOU BIG LOSER!" Ja'Dee said as she threw her plate of food at him and whacked him with it, then ran out of the door.  
  
"And why in the hell did you do that? That was lame and harsh Kento. All she was doing was just joking." Renée fused as she got up and ran after her friend.  
  
"Look what you done now Kento!!" Mia screeched as she ran up to her room, really embarrassed.  
  
"I-I, Cye, you understand buddy."  
  
Cye glared at his friend who was already on the slow burn for a week. "Kento," he said in a low and dangerous voice. "What you said was really wrong, AND I DON'T THINK THAT YOU WILL EVER BE MY FRIEND UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO HER!" Kento was taken back from what was happening, all he did was state a fact, or did he?  
  
"I'm sorry Cye."  
  
Cye sighed, "I guess I should apologize to you." He said as he got up from his seat, "But you need to find her and apologize. But it is still the slow burn for you and I will not talk to you again until you realize what you done and go apologize to her."  
  
Kento nodded as he got up and went search for the girls, followed by Ryo and Rowen.  
  
Dark clouds shifted over the horizons above earth. They looked more than rain clouds, evil is what they carried. A light laughter echoed throughout the woods as a figure appeared atop a branch in the high trees above, a full grin splattered on its lips as it watched Ja'Dee run out of the house and into the woods.  
  
"Stupid human. This is too easy." The figure cackled sinisterly as thunder rolled and lighting struck, showing the figures facial features. It was a young woman in a dark cloak, with dark hair and intense dark cold green eyes that glared evil. Her hair flew in the massive wind, as her eyes became crimson as blood. She then saw the second girl, hollering and running after the other one. She let a small-satisfied smile creep up on her lips as she chuckled again to herself. "They shall not know what hit them!" she said. Her hand on her hip, she spotted what she was aiming for. "Dark Demon Warriors, attack the ronins, but leave me the two ungrateful brats running like idiots to me." Green energy began to form in front of the woman. Three demons bowed before flipping backward in a spiral jump and hurdled off the top of the tree branches. She rolled her eyes as she watched the demons fly across from treetop to treetop.  
  
"Oh well, time for my introduction," she said as she made an old stone rise that made Ja'Dee stumble and hurt herself.  
  
Ja'Dee ran as fast as she could. She didn't see or cared where she was going, just as long as she could get away. She didn't even stop when Renée was calling her name and running after her. She could never forgive Kento for what he said. She stumbled on a stone that suddenly appeared in the ground and fell flat on her knees and scraped her legs.  
  
"Ohhh," she pushed herself up from the hard ground. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she dusted her jean shorts off and looked around the place. 'Why am I such an idiot!' she yelled at herself in her head.  
  
'Because you had to let what Kento said get to you.' a voice reasoned with her.  
  
'Who are you?' Ja'Dee mind linked herself. 'Ok I must be really losing it for me to be talking to a voice in my head that sounds JUST like ME!' She grumbled to herself as she walked a few paces, when she heard rustling through the trees and felt that same power she felt when she was overlooking the bridge last night. She started to get a chill and put her arms around her body, to keep from shaking. She heard distant light chuckling as cherry blossoms started to appear. A figure started to take shape in the mist of cherry blossoms. It was a cloaked figure shimmering through the shower.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Ja'Dee asked with awe. The hood was pulled back with its right hand and revealed itself for it was a woman. A very beautiful woman with dark hair and mysterious green eyes that grew intense with evil?  
  
"Sigonia's the name, pleasure to meet you. Ja'Dee Star." Sigonia's face lit up when she saw her face grow pale.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Ja'Dee asked cautiously, and practically scared stiff.  
  
"My dear, I will explain everything in time. Right now, I need you to follow me and I shall reveal everything."  
  
"Are you suggesting I come with you to the dynasty!"  
  
"Precisely, I figured you would know by now that you were to come. Nice dreams don't you have, Princess Kiniona!"  
  
"I am not her! I never was and never will be! That was just a dream, but how did you know that I even had that stupid dream?"  
  
"All due time will tell. Just come with me!" Sigonia said, her patients wearing thin.  
  
"No thanks!" 


	6. Chapter 5 Arising Battle

The Mysterious Outcasts Chapter 5 - Arising Battle By Kiela Stargaze  
  
Renée hollered again after her friend, but could not see or hear anything. She ran more after her friend or where she last saw her run off and ran in that direction. She heard mock laughter all around her and growling that seemed distant.  
  
"JA'DEE!" Renée yelled again, as she ran through the woods, hearing distant chuckling, and yelling. She stopped when she heard a blast coming from the west, and a scream. Renée gasped as she ran again, this time in a different direction. She ran as faster than she could imagine, but she did not care, for her friend was in danger. Renée got to a clearing when she saw a blast of light flying through the air towards Ja'Dee, not paying attention to the upcoming attack.  
  
"JA'DEE WATCH OUT!!!!" Renée screamed as she ran toward Ja'Dee and pushing her out of the blast's way, not making it.  
  
"What did you say to me, little girl?" Sigonia asked with a hissy tone.  
  
"I told you no thanks. I would rather see you rot in hell than go into the dynasty."  
  
"Perhaps that can be arranged for the future but right now I have to report back to my master. Now I am running out of patience and I am not going to get in a foul mood dealing with a brat like you." Sigonia shouted fiercely.  
  
Ja'Dee looked around and mentally wished the guys were here. She still kept hearing Renée's voice echo in the distance. 'Stay back Renée, please. I don't want you to get hurt.' She mentally said to herself. As she was thinking that, on how to get out of here before she or any others would get hurt, she heard something into the distance, and then she was pushed out of the way. Ja'Dee looked up to see Renée pushing her out of the blast's way.  
  
"JA'DEE WATCH OUT!" she heard Renée yell just as the blast hit her friend. It was like it all happened so fast, yet in such slow motion. As fast as it came it diminished, Sigonia huffing from using too much of her power out of anger, Ja'Dee got up to see her friend lying there on the ground, dead to the world.  
  
"RENEE, NO!" Ja'Dee scrambled toward her friend, just as an ugly creature came forth and tackled her into the ground. "AAHH!" she screamed, "HELP!" hoping someone could hear her.  
  
Sigonia laughed as she walked up to the burnt body of Renée. "So this is the brat that has unimaginable power, just as yourself." Sigonia said, smiling, and looking toward Ja'Dee. "She is brave for someone who risks her life for another."  
  
"You stay away from her you monster," shouted Ja'Dee as she tried getting up, but the weight of the monster on top of her held her to the ground. The creature on her growled and laughed sinisterly, ooze spitting from its terrible mouth of slobber. It fell on her shirt and all over her head. "Yuck!" she screamed as she desperately tried to get up.  
  
"Ha, you pathetic girl, can't even save your own friend. Oh goody, now that wasn't too much trouble. Now I have both of you and none of the ronins interfered."  
  
"Think again!" shouted a voice from the trees.  
  
"Who's there?!" shouted a puzzled Sigonia.  
  
The ronins were stunned when Renée went out to find Ja'Dee. Kento was looking fervently to find them; running and yelling out their named. 'I hope that I can find them so that Ja'Dee and Cye could forgive me too. Man am I such a dope. Me and my big mouth.' he fumed at himself for being such an idiot and hardheaded knucklehead. The other ronins followed suit, each calling out Renée or Ja'Dee's name.  
  
All of a sudden, a big roar and boom was heard throughout the forest. The ronins ran faster toward the light that penetrated through the forest. They donned on their subarmor they got back from Kayura a couple of days before.  
  
Kento and the others came to a halt when they saw what made them almost puke. A dislocated looking demon with six pairs of eyes parallel from each going up and down glared at them.  
  
"Disgusting." Kento almost barfed at the scent that protruded through the stilled air. They all covered their noses and tried hard not to breathe in the stench that smelt of decay and rot.  
  
"Ro-ronins!" it stuttered evilly and gruffly, like something was stuck in its throat. Mucus and slime oozed down its whole body it seemed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Cye, with a disgusting look of fret.  
  
"I have no idea, but it may know where Renée and Ja'Dee are." Rowen said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Right," Ryo stated, "we better be on alert at all times. I bet that it is from the dynasty."  
  
"Ri-right you are, pa-pathetic ronins." It gasped out. It looked so horribly out of place that it made everyone want to puke. A huge light formed in its' lanky claw and it burst out with a great power. All the ronins were stuck in place and the blast hit them with a bang. It was so intense that they flew back into trees, rocks and mostly hard onto the ground. "Ow!" Kento got up and rubbed his backside. "You will pay for that, you.you.I don't know what you are! Iron Rock Crusher!" He shouted as he took his three sided bow staff and swung it down onto the ground. Rocks and energy floated over his head toward the disgusting creature. The blast was intense, but as the smoke cleared, the creature or monstrosity still stood where it first was with no scratches or anything of the sort.  
  
"How could that be!?" 


	7. Chapter 6 Raid

The Mysterious Outcasts Chapter 6 - Raid By Kiela Stargaze  
  
"How could that be!?" Kento screamed when he saw that the monstrosity was not even at its disadvantage.  
  
"It's not even scorched," Cye commented apprehensively.  
  
I don't understand! Why wasn't it even touched? Ryo thought desperately as he looked around the battleground. He saw Sage and Rowen looking bewildered, and saw that Cye and Kento's eyes bulged out with fear.  
  
Something washed over him that made him feel weak. Something was happening to Ja'Dee and Renée. What could have happened?  
  
"Guys, we gotta get to Ja'Dee and Renée as soon as we can!" Ryo shouted toward the others. Rowen and Sage nodded as Cye and Kento looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Hey Ryo, why don't you three go, me and Cye got it covered. I'm sure we can defeat this ugly creature by the time you get to Ja'Dee and Renée. We'll meet you later!"  
  
"Kento! Are you sure you can handle it?" Rowen asked concernedly. Kento nodded, not verbally speaking, for his thoughts were mainly on charging forward. He did just as he had planned it in his mind and ran toward the creature. The creature let out a snigger and got ready for the onslaught. Kento barely had any time to react when the creature let out a shriek and ran up to Kento, caught onto his armor, and threw him into a big boulder.  
  
"Kento!" he heard his friends shout out.  
  
"Aaahh!" cried Kento when he hit the boulder headfirst. The boulder collapsed from the impact and rubble flung all around Kento. He sat up after that and shook his head, closing his eyes, "Man, my helmet won't stop ringing." He groaned out as he held his helmet for a bit. He heard Cye yell out to Rowen and them to get out of here so that they can go and save Ja'Dee and Renée, for he now felt something. Ryo and the guys nodded and went to their rescue.  
  
"Who's there?!" screamed a puzzled Sigonia, as she looked around the darkened temples of the forest. Lights flashed in every corner, myriad of colors: green, red, and dark blue landed upon the ground in a dazzling spectacular. Ja'Dee was awed to see who was in the light that fired up. When the light died down, Ja'Dee gasped from under the ugly creature, for it was three figures in armor with there faceplates down? 'What is going on here?' Ja'Dee thought questioningly, looking puzzled more than ever. 'Who are those people? They look so familiar, but where did I see them before?' she pondered as she watched the new static play itself out.  
  
The red armored figure looked toward Ja'Dee and gasped, "Ja'Dee? Are you alright?"  
  
His voice was so familiar. Ja'Dee was taken aback by how he knew her name, but nodded a little to relieve the look of concern his eyes said all together. She looked at him with amazement the most. He looked so familiar. Why? Was her question that flooded through her memory bank as it searched for an answer that never came. She totally forgot about the beast upon her and started to struggle to get out of its undesired hold. She gasped and screamed as the monstrosity growled and picked its head up, letting out a terrible screech that made night birds flee from their nights rest.  
  
"Don't move!" the beast hissed upon its screech of terror. "I'll k-kill you if y-you move again!!"  
  
'I got to do something.' Ja'Dee thought desperately as she tried getting up once more, this time with a little more effort with her legs and feet, even though the brown decomposing skin flaked and slime drooled down her feet and legs. 'Ugh! What a gross sediment.'  
  
"I t-t-told you not t-t-to m-move," the monstrosity screeched as it let out a horrible yell of pure evil. It lowered its head to look into Ja'Dee's eyes and what she saw in them were blank pools of darkness and nothing more. It was like looking into a big pool of black smoke that protruded from the fire blazing down below. She saw no soul, just evil. Evil is what she could describe it to be. This creature really didn't have a soul, because if it did, then it would be able to have a conscious. But this soulless creature wasn't about to even have a conscious with the look of pure amoral ways that put terror in Ja'Dee's eyes.  
  
Ja'Dee picked her feet up with all her might to lift the horrible creature off of her body. She groaned at the weight but finally managed to slip from its grip. She slithered from its grasp and rolled over to her right. She managed to run toward the people, who looked so familiar, but the monstrosity caught her right leg and she stumbled to the ground. The creature then flipped her around for her to face him. But she threw dirt in the six pairs of eyes, making it cover his eyes with its claws and having her a chance to escape, but like many things, nothing can go right. Ja'Dee again felt the claws grab her legs and beamed her down with its cold eyes of hatred.  
  
She gasped when she looked up to see the creature beaming down upon her again, lifting its big claw and shifting it down hard onto the back of her left shoulder. She screamed when she felt the claws slash through her skin and into her bones, she could hear and feel the pain that shivered down her body as he broke her shoulder blade in half. She let out an ear-piercing scream that echoed throughout the forest.  
  
"Ja'Dee!" the red warrior ran as fast as he could to get the foul creature off Ja'Dee.  
  
The others shouted for him to stop, for a bright light penetrated through the forest coming for the red warrior. By the time he tried to dodge the upcoming blow, it flung him into many trees and boulders of sorts. The green warrior ran toward the red warrior, but Sigonia suddenly appeared in front of him with baneful laugher that set an edge down the green warrior's back.  
  
"And where do you think you are goin Halo?" Sigonia laughed at the surprised face of Halo. "Or shall I call you Sage of the Halo."  
  
Ja'Dee looked up from her pained filled eyes. Sage? She thought as she wondered what was meant by what Sigonia had said. Pain overfilled her and blurred her vision. She tried to stay awake, but the pain was so overbearing that she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you!" shouted Sage of Halo through clenched teeth. "And who are you!"  
  
"Oh," she laughed sinisterly, "I am soooo sorry, please forgive me, my name is Sigonia, Lady of Magick and Wicked, Wicked Ways! And you ronin are gonna die right about NOW!" Sigonia flew toward him, with her sword pointed toward his heart. Sage readied for the attack, but he gasped when she disappeared. He looked all around, trying to sense her, but he could not. Where is she? Why can't I feel her? he asked himself. He closed his eyes to concentrate on finding Sigonia. He finally felt her presence and took his sword and swung it to the left where his blade found hers just in time. Sigonia flew over him again and landed a foot away, narrowing her eyes with a sly smile.  
  
"Very good Halo," Sigonia congratulated, slipping her cloak off and throwing it onto the ground to the right, "Now the real battle begins."  
  
"Fine," Sage said as he readied himself by getting into a fighting position. "Let's do this!"  
  
The dark blue warrior ran toward the red warrior, who was just getting up from the rubble.  
  
"Ryo, are you all right, buddy?" asked the dark blue warrior.  
  
"Yeah, just a little out of it," Ryo said as he looked around, "Rowen, where's Sage?"  
  
"He's fighting the new dynasty warlady chick, Sigonia's her name, I think."  
  
"What about Ja'Dee and Renée?"  
  
"I don't know where Renée is, but Ja'Dee is still underneath that nasty creature and I think her shoulder blade is broken from the creature's blow." Rowen informed.  
  
Ryo nodded and tried getting up. He was a little weak from the impact, but from the look of determination, he could make it. Rowen helped him up and looked toward the creature that held a now unconscious Ja'Dee underneath it and then saw Sigonia and Sage duke it out.  
  
"How are we ever gonna help them?" Rowen asked with concern.  
  
"I don't know, but we must find a way or Ja'Dee and Renée will surely die."  
  
Sage and Sigonia were just standing there, waiting for one to make the slightest movement. Their eyes were locked on each others, waiting for that one movement. The moment was so tense that it made Sage sweat and tend to lose his balance. That slightest movement would have ended his life if he were not locked on his target's transit as well. Their swords clanged with static roaring after every lock that they managed to get.  
  
Sigonia jumped back huffing, this was harder than she thought. He's good. She thought with a bloodthirsty smile, But not good enough! She yelled out something and ran as fast as the speed of light, ramming into Sage, making him fly into a big cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Pathetic! I thought you were more spiritual that that, Halo." She said with a sneer. She walked up to Sage and sat down on his chest. She licked her lips as she put her blade upon his neck. "This shall be a sweet essence toward Master Talpa's victory."  
  
Sage's eyes became wide with fear, but before he could answer, she replied for him, "Yes, he is my sweet little Halo, I wish that I can ravish on you because you so cute and handsome, but I must do what my master bids me to do." She laughed as her dark green eyes became blood red. "Buh-bye Halo,"  
  
"I don't think so, Sigonia!" a voice hovered toward the right of her in the forest trees.  
  
Sigonia looked up and her eyes became wide with dismay. "I thought you were dead!" she squeaked.  
  
"No, I am not! Thanks to you, I've remembered who I am, but in a different body." The figure smirked. Sigonia backed off, even her blade left Sage's neck, which of course was a relief on Sage's part.  
  
"This isn't over, wench!" Sigonia said just before disappearing. Sage was shocked. What in the world just happened? Who was that voice and why did Sigonia look so frightened?  
  
"Cye, buddy! Are ya alright?" Kento asked concernedly to his friend who just got thrown into a tree.  
  
"I'll be alright when that creature is defeated." Cye said as he got up with the help of Kento. He looked at his friend's concerned face that hardened. "Kento, I am okay. Let's get this freak!"  
  
"Right on!" Kento agreed. "Together!"  
  
"Yeah!" Cye yelled, "Super Wave Smasher!  
  
"Iron Rock Crusher!"  
  
Both of their attacks hit the creature, this time hitting their mark and even damaged some of its claws, but it still was not on its disadvantage.  
  
"Damn it!" shouted Kento with frustration. The creature yelled out and charged at the two boys. They were already worn out from firing their attacks so much. This time the creature let out a screech with a power surge that came out heading straight for the two. Kento rammed into Cye for to protect him when the blast would hit, but to their surprise, the blast never came. They looked up to see that the creature was gone, no where to be seen except charred remain. They got up and look at each other questioningly.  
  
Ryo and Rowen were trying hard to fend off the creature off of Ja'Dee, but as much as they tried, it was harder than trying to convince Kento he couldn't eat anything more. All of a sudden there was a huge light that penetrated toward the creature. In a matter of seconds, it was decapitated and charred remain flew in the wind. They too were in questions when Ryo noticed a strand of blondish brown hair flicker in the wind behind a tree. 


	8. Chapter 7: Reasons

The Mysterious Outcasts Chapter 7 - Reasons By Kiela Stargaze  
  
"Sigonia! You have failed me! One simple task, and you deliberately failed me!" Talpa's eyes flashed red with anger! "Because of those incompetent beasts you had, my plan was ruined."  
  
"Master, I am sorry, pl-please forgive me," Sigonia showed fear through her deep dark green eyes as she bowed down lower to her master.  
  
"Just for being so incompetent you are to report to the Nether Moat, there you shall be forgiven in time." Talpa let out a deep chuckle as creatures of the night took Sigonia's screaming figure to the Nether moat.  
  
"I now have to make up a better plan to get those pathetic excuse of Ronins and their mistresses." Talpa laughed, "And I know just how to get it." evil laughter penetrated from the silence as the candles burned out of their plight to stay afloat.  
  
"Man I feel like just sleeping for a decade." Kento complained as Cye and he went look for Ryo and the others. As Kento went on complaining, Cye noticed a figure lying on its back. He gasped as he realized who it was.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Renée?" Cye said as he ran up to the body. Kento finally stopped complaining to himself and ran along Cye to Renée's body.  
  
"Poor thing, must have been terrible, but where is Ryo, Ja'Dee and the others."  
  
"I don't know Kento, but we need to head back to the house and get her some medical attention."  
  
"Right, Cye," agreed Kento as he gently picked Renée up and followed Cye to the mansion.  
  
Elsewhere, Ryo and Rowen watched as Sage started to heal Ja'Dee's wound. They had already detransformed to their regular clothes. As they were watching, Ryo's mind began to have all kind of questions enter his mind to why the dynasty was back. Did that mean Talpa was back? But who was that person who attacked them and what did they want with Ja'Dee and Renée? All these thought ran through his mind as Sage finished healing Ja'Dee  
  
"Will she be alright?" Rowen asked with a concerned expression.  
  
"The wound was very deep so I don't know," answered Sage, "I've done that best I can. For now, it's up to her to survive. We better get on to the house before she gets any worse."  
  
"You're right," Ryo said as he bent down and gently picked her up. "Let's go."  
  
They went got back to the house about twenty minutes later, careful not to damage Ja'Dee anymore than she was.  
  
Sage opened the door to the house, Ryo and Rowen following behind.  
  
"Ryo!" Mia yelled as she ran up to him, "Oh no, not her too! What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean her too?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Kento and Cye are in the other room with Renée." Mia answered, getting more questionable looks from the three tired-looking guys. "I'll answer questions later after we get Ja'Dee some medical treatment." Mia led the guys toward the upstairs and told them to put Ja'Dee in Ryo's room. Ryo didn't hesitate a moment and placed Ja'Dee on his bed. He saw that Cye and Kento had came into the room after hearing the commotion from downstairs.  
  
"Is Ja'Dee alright?" Kento asked a bit worried.  
  
"She was hurt pretty badly," Sage responded, "that nasty looking creature had clawed her in the shoulder, and she passed out. I healed the wound, but it was a little too deep for it to heal completely. She'll probably be in bed for about a week at the most."  
  
"Yeah, that was a nasty wound," Rowen uttered, "What happened to Renée?"  
  
"We don't know," Cye said, with a concerned look set upon his face.  
  
"We found her on the ground somewhere in the forest. We were trying to look for you guys when we stumbled across her." Kento voiced.  
  
"Where is she at now?" Ryo asked as he leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"She's in the guestroom with bandages. She had second degree burns on parts of her body and her clothes were ripped. It looks pretty bad, but she'll pull through." Mia answered, "Just like Sage said, she might be like Ja'Dee, bedridden for about a week at the most."  
  
"In the meantime, we need to figure out what is going on here? Like in questioning, why did that girl, Sigonia I think her name is, and creatures attack Ja'Dee and Renée like that? And is it the work of Talpa." Ryo inquired.  
  
"But we destroyed Talpa three years ago," Kento said, "How could he be back after all this time."  
  
"Kento does have a point." Cye agreed looking overwhelmed at them. "I mean, after all these years, why would he come back?"  
  
"I guess because he has another plan up his sleeves. That's all I can conjure up." Sage said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"All I can say is that, if they attack again, we'll be ready for them." Kento said with a smile on his face as he balled his fist and punched it in his other hand.  
  
"I agree with Kento, we need to train. Why don't all of you come to the dojo to train starting tomorrow and when Ja'Dee and Renée are feeling up to it, we can train them to protect themselves if we're not around to help them." Sage said.  
  
"Right," Mia said, "And as you all train, I'll look up something on this Sigonia and to see if Talpa is a possible threat again."  
  
"Oh and Mia," Ryo asked, as Mia was about to walk out of the room to the computer room.  
  
"Yeah?" Mia turned and asked.  
  
"Could you see if there is anything on other magical beings with blondish brown hair, much like Renée's hair."  
  
"Uh, sure." Mia said with a smile as she went to the computer room.  
  
"Hey Ryo, what's up man? Why'd you ask if she could look up on magical beings with blondish brown hair?" Kento asked.  
  
"Because it was someone I saw who destroyed the creature that had hurt Ja'Dee. And Sage said that she also was about to battle that woman that sent those creatures, but Sigonia had backed down." Ryo answered with a frown, "And you know the weird part, I feel like I've felt that energy before."  
  
"You mean a foreboding energy?" Rowen asked.  
  
"No, like an aura of good and virtue, much like mine."  
  
All the guys took this in when they felt another presence in the room. They all looked at the windowpane and saw someone very familiar. 


	9. Author's Note For Now

AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
Wow, I've never had so many reviews before. Hehehe. Thank you to all that have reviewed especially Kitty. You should all read her stories, The Hidden Past, and Day of Destiny. Really good! HAHAHA! Love ya girl, and thanks for making me feel like someone actually loves reading this just like the others. ^_^  
  
Oh, and out to that Keiji reviewer, well, you really didn't read chapter 1- 7, so please read them then review either on good/bad terms. Thank you for reviewing and being honest...^_^ You know what's sad, I'm beginning to think this is turning out to be a Mary Sue! Please tell me and I'll try to work on it as soon as possible. I'm not too positive on the whole ordeal but please...if you have criticism, please give it all to me! I'm going through a writer's block right now, so please bear with me.  
  
This is just an author's note to be replaced by Chapter 8: later on when I finish it. I'll be so gracious if you just give me a condemnation with this story. If its crap, please, please tell me, or if it is good and needs to be continued. Then by all means, I will...  
  
The reason why I feel so strongly about putting this author's note up is b/c well, all the reviews are nice, but are they just to be nice and not make me feel bad or b/c you truly like them. Well, once again, Thank you anyway. But if this story is not for you liking, then be honest. I know that you want to be...  
  
And oh yeah, well nah, never mind, I know that many people have their own opinions and not everyone will not agree on any terms of stories. Just to get that out of my system.  
  
STAR ANGEL STARGAZER! 


End file.
